Being Ten
by PaigeLee1981
Summary: This is the sequel to Becoming Ten. Four and Tris continue their journey in Dauntless. Will Eric's ominous warning come true? Read to find out. Fourtris and lots of fluff with a few lemons.


**AN: Thank You for reading this fic. It is the sequel to Becoming Ten. Please check out my other stories _Just Sayin, Becoming Ten,_ and _Selfless, Brave, and True. _Happy reading!**

Chapter One

_Tobias_

It's been three years since Tris jumped off the building and into my life. Three years since her grey blue eyes found mine. I look over at her sleeping form and still feel like she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Seeing her is like waking up. Always has been, always will be.

I nudge her softly, kissing down her neck. She snuggles in closer to me, her back pressing against my chest, letting out a small sigh. She is still more asleep than awake, and I know that is how she will stay unless I wake her up.

"Morning, beautiful." I say.

"Shh. Don't acknowledge it and it will go away." She says.

"Initiates come today." I say.

"Mmhmm," she says, still half asleep.

"We have to go to the Choosing Ceremony. Remember?" I tell her.

She doesn't respond. She wraps my arm tighter around her and tries to go back to sleep.

"Tris Natalie Eaton. If you don't get up I am going to be forced to take drastic action." I say.

She ignores me, acting as if she is asleep. I know she is not asleep from the way her chest rises and falls against mine. It is a feeling I have memorized, the difference between her waking breaths and her sleeping breaths.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." I say, in my best instructor voice.

"You wouldn't." She says. But, I ignore her.

I jump out of bed and grab her, throwing her over my shoulder. She screams at me to put her down, flailing her arms and kicking her legs. I just hold her struggling body closer to me.

I turn on the shower and then laugh.

"Four Tobias Eaton, I swear if you-" she warns, but she doesn't finish.

I step into the shower and set her down letting the water stream over her visibly angry form. I laugh at the sight of her and then step out to remove my clothing. She screams in frustration, before I feel her wet clothing hitting my back as I undress. I step into the now steaming shower and she crosses her arms, absolutely livid with what I just did.

I smirk at her, "I warned you."

"Screw you." She says.

"Is that an invitation?" I ask seriously, one eyebrow raised.

"No." She spits at me.

I nod and reach behind her, making sure that my body brushes hers as I take the soap from the holder. She tries to hide the smile that is threatening to show on her lips. I turn around so that my back is to her to hide the one that creeps across my face as well.

I start to wash myself and as my hands reach my face, I feel her fingers start to trace the tattoo on my back. They wind their way down the flames on my neck, gliding along each faction symbol, before reaching around my hips and pulling. I feel her bare chest against my back as the shocks of pure electricity and want course through my veins. Then I feel her lips pressing their way over each inch of flesh she can reach. I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips as my head rolls back and my eyes close.

"Tris," I sigh.

"Does it feel good?" She breathes as she continues to kiss every inch of my back.

I don't answer, I just grab her hand, leading it lower, past my hips, to where my excitement has started to grow. As soon as her hand is on me, I can no longer contain myself. I turn around, pressing her against the cold tiles of the shower. My lips crashing to hers as my hands tease the most sensitive parts of her. She moans and I feel her shutter as her hands wind their way into my hair. I nip at her neck sucking and biting the sensitive flesh. My hands find her waist as she grinds into me. I lift her up and her legs slide around me. She gasps, and then we are lost in the feeling of one another, both of us exploring the other in the way we have come to know so well.

After our shower we get dressed in silence, me stealing knowing glances at her, her grinning wryly at me. Their is a comfortableness between us. We don't need idle words or touches. We just need to be together. That is what love is, just being.

I head out into our living room when I am finished. Our apartment isn't exactly huge, but it is not small either. Both of us working for Dauntless leadership has its perks. I accepted a position as a leader two years ago, right after Tris and I married. She has always been a faction ambassador and recently stepped into the leadership position left by Harrison when he retired.

Tris walks in and I can't help but stare at her. She looks absolutely beautiful, Dauntless, and beautiful. She blushes and looks over at me, she has never believed that she was anything but plain and unnoticeable.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing," I say, "just looking at my beautiful wife."

"Is that so?" She asks.

I quirk my eyebrows at her and nod, a devilish grin spreading across my face. I reach her in a few long strides, and my hands find her waist before she has time to protest. I kiss her cheek from behind.

"That is so," I tell her. She wraps her arms over the top of mine and smiles as I rest my chin on the top of her shoulder.

"Are we going to keep us a secret this year?" She asks.

"We didn't keep us a secret last year," I tell her. "What with you being in a coma and all, and then there was that whole I can't remember who I am thing...not to mention I think the baby might give us away"

"Make fun of your poor brain-damaged wife, the mother of your child, real classy." She says, kissing my cheek.

"Well that's just the thing, you are my wife, and the mother of my child, and I don't want to hide that from anyone." I say.

"Ok," she says breaking away from me and heading towards the door.

"Together, Mrs. Eaton?" I asks, opening the door and ushering for her to step out.

"Always, Mr. Eaton." She says, stepping out and waiting for me to take her hand.

I lock the door and we head down to the dinning hall for breakfast. On the way there, we talk about initiation and share stories about the past three years of initiates. There were of course, a few that had stood out. People that had made their way into our lives, just as Tris had made her way into mine, but I think that is how life works. There are always people that are meant to be a part of your life, no matter what happens. Like you are drawn together by a force greater than what can be seen. Tris calls it fate. I am still not sure I believe in it, but what ever it is, it has created the group we now call our family and for that I am grateful.

We walk into the dining hall and our friends are all gathered around a table. They greet us as we take our seats and the conversation starts to center around the new initiates.

"Where's Gracie?" Marlene asks.

"Abby is keeping her for us today. She will start daycare tomorrow, but since today is a holiday they are closed." Tris says, looking a little sad.

She has not been looking forward to putting Gracie in daycare, and to tell the truth, neither have I. Tris cried last night when we left her with Abby. It was the first time she has been away from us since she was born two months ago.

"So, who do you think will be the first jumper?" Uriah says, clearly wanting to open the betting. It had become a tradition to bet on the first jumper. I never take part, but Tris loves being a part of the action. She gives Uriah a mischievous grin.

"You know what I am going to pick she says." Uriah snorts and nods at her.

"And you know that you are going to lose," he says.

Lauren laughs at them, "Uriah's right. You are the only stiff crazy enough to jump first, not to mention you two are the only stiffs crazy enough to pick Dauntless."

I shrug and go back to eating my eggs. Tris cocks her head to the side with a challenging look directed at Lauren, "Is that so? Well you are all going to have to pay up when I win."

"Yeah, whatever," Zeke interjects. Shauna rolls her eyes at him and smiles at Tris.

I glance at my watch. The train comes in fifteen minutes. "Better get going," I tell her.

We finish up eating and head to the roof. I see a crowd of Dauntless already waiting to jump on the train. I see the younger members, a few looking nervous, others determined, standing with their parents. I know they will be choosing today. How many will make the choice Tris and I did to leave everything they know for a new life?

We are one of the last factions to enter the room. Tris and I take our seats at the front of the Dauntless section. I scan the room looking for his face. I know he is here, even if he is no longer a leader. I feel Tris's arm on mine. I look over and see her eyes studying mine. She gives me a small smile.

"Remember, you are Dauntless now. He can't hurt you." She says.

I know he can't hurt me. I am over that fear now, I proved that during the uprising. But, part of me will always feel wary of his presence. I don't trust him or Evelyn for that matter, not that I trust most people, but I know how dangerous they both can be. Last year after Tris and I got married, I went to see Evelyn in the factionless sector. She was less than pleased about our marriage, and I left before she could say anything more about Tris. I haven't spoken to her since.

A Candor man walks up to the podium. It is their year to host the ceremony. His name is Nathaniel Loving. The only reason I know that is from our leaders meetings once a month. After the uprising, we had all agreed to try a new form of government, one that was tried long ago. Democracy.

The original idea of democracy was that the people all had an equal say in the government with an elected head that listened to the voice of the people. We all new that the idea as it was in theory had been tried and failed several times by civilizations before ours, so we took an amended view to the idea. Instead of letting all the people have an equal say, we allowed the factions to all have an equal say in the operation of our city. We all met once a month to discuss issues and voted on how we would handle them, the system was working efficiently so far, and it seemed like the idea of another uprisings was moving farther and farther from people's minds. There were still factionless of course, but they chose to remain separate from us.

Nathaniel holds his hands up and bows his head. The room falls silent and the ceremony begins. I tune out as he recites from all five faction's manifestos, giving the history of our city down to the last detail including the uprising. I only start listening when he gets to the last part.

"As so many of this city have proved before us," he starts listing the names of those who died in the uprising, "...Andrew Prior, Natalie Prior, ..." I hear and Tris visibly stiffens beside me.

She is trying to stay strong and brave, like a true Dauntless, but I know she is only moments away from falling apart. Then Nathaniel starts mentioning the survivors, the 'heroes' as he calls us. I want to stand up and pull Tris away from here. Neither one of us want to relive what happened to us, neither one of us feel like it is something that should be looked on as heroic. There is nothing admirable in taking another person's life.

"I would like to take a moment to recognize those who fought bravely to ensure the continuation of this city and of our lasting peace, our way of life," Nathaniel says. He starts listing names and I know it is only a few seconds before he gets to mine, "Tobias Eaton, ... Zeke Pedrad, Uriah Pedrad, ...Beatrice Prior, ... Cara Renalds, William Renalds, ... Marlene Thompson, Shauna Visering, Lynn Visering, ...Christina Williams..."

Tris squeezes my hand and smiles at me, "Man, I'm sure glad we aren't those Tobias and Beatrice people, because this would be totally awkward right now."

I can't help but laugh at her comment. She always knows how to diffuse the situation. My laugh earns us a few glares from the Candor representatives sitting on the right of us. I glare back at them from over Tris and they turn their attention back towards the stage.

Nathaniel starts to call the names of the teenagers that will be choosing today. It seems odd that I think of them as children. In reality, I am only six years older than they are, but I know that I have seen more in those six years than they will see in an entire lifetime, at least I hope that is true. I work everyday to make sure that it is.

At the close of the ceremony, we have twelve transfers and fifteen Dauntless born. It is the largest group we have had in ten years. I stood with Tris and welcomed every one of them in true Dauntless fashion. When the ceremony ends, I take Tris's hand and stand up waving over my head for the faction to follow me as we run for the stairs. We take the stairs two at a time on our way out of the Hub. We head for the trains and begin to climb the supports that lead up onto the platform. Tris looks at me as we climb, challenging me with her eyes, I feel a sudden jolt of energy, knowing the Dauntless in me can never back down from a challenge.

I climb watching her nimble body as it seems to glide over the metal structures of the struts. My hand reaches the top of the platform just as she is pushing herself over the edge. I press myself up and to my feet.

"Ha! I won!" She says, pointing at me in triumph.

"We will see about that," I say, walking towards her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Just admit it, I am more Dauntless than you." She says teasingly.

"That was never an issue." I say, leaning forward to kiss her.

I hear the others start to pull themselves onto the platform as my lips touch hers.

"Get a room!" Someone shouts and we break apart. Tris bites her lip and grins at me, her cheeks turning a furious shade of pink.

I immediately harden my face into Four, the cruel, unfeeling Dauntless leader. I watch as she also transforms into Six. The train comes by, slowing just enough to allow us to jump on. I run beside it grabbing the handle and pulling Tris up beside me. She smiles as her feet land in the car. I release her arm and she takes her place beside me. I stand leaning back against the wall nearest the open door. She wraps her arms around my waist and leans against me, resting her head in the middle of my chest. I rest my arm around her, holding her against me as the wind picks up. It is a short ride to the Compound from here.

I watch the city as it flies by, it seems so unchanged on the outside. I think about all that has transpired here in the past few years. What would it have been like if the uprising had turned into war? Would Tris and I still be here right now? I shudder at the thought of losing her. Then, I see the compound come into view. I get ready to jump as the building nears. I can hear the transfers start to murmur about what is about to happen. Tris laughs and looks up at me.

"I remember being them," she says.

She still doesn't remember everything about the two years that happened between her first few days in Dauntless and when Eric attacked her. We have all tried to help her remember. But, she always says that some memories are best forgotten.

She took a completely new name after we got married, some of that was out of necessity and some of it was to help her move on. She says that Beatrice Prior is like another person to her. A fond memory, like a dream. Someone other people tell stories about. She is Tris Eaton now. That is how she chooses to look at herself and that is how I want her to see herself, not as a victim of the hard times we have faced, but as the fierce Dauntless warrior I know her to be.

I agree with her in some ways. Thinking about it all too much becomes overwhelming sometimes. But, one thing I have learned is to not dwell on the past. Tris has helped me with that. She tells me I can have a choice in who I am and I believe her. She mended me, just as I have always mended her. I decided to follow her lead after I became a leader. I let go of my past and changed my name, not as drastically as she did, but enough to represent both the old me and the new me. The me I have become with Tris. I am now and forever will be Four Tobias Eaton. Although, Tris still refers to me by my true name. She says it is the part of me only she knows. A secret part of myself she keeps as her own.

My feet hit the gravel on the roof and I take a few steps to steady my balance. Tris is only a few short steps behind me. I walk up to the edge of the building and Tris stands at my side. Zeke meets us with a wide smile.

"I got this." He says, "It would't be the same without Six and Four pulling people from the net. You guys head down. I can scare them from here."

"Thanks, man." I say taking Tris's hand, we walk up to the edge of the building and she looks at me.

"Ready Mr. Eaton?" She asks placing her feet on the edge.

"Always ready with you, Mrs. Eaton." I say stepping up beside her.

Tris leans forward and I feel myself being pulled over the edge of the building and then we are falling. My heart jumps to my throat as it always does. We land on the net, bouncing several times, before coming to a stand still. Two hands help us out.

"Names?" Uriah and Lauren say in unison, menacing looks on both of their faces.

"Very funny," Tris says as Uriah helps her from the net.

I shove Lauren's hand away. "I'm married, Lauren. Its time you got over this little crush you have for me." I say dismissively.

Lauren scoffs, "Fuck you, Four!"

"Like I said." I smirk, "You need to get over me. My wife is right there." Tris laughs at both of us, rolling her eyes.

Lauren acts like she is going to punch me, but stops when Uriah points up to the image of a person perched on the ledge of the building.

"Get your point card ready Six, because you are paying for my new tattoo." Uriah says.

Almost as soon as the words are out of his mouth, screams echo through the air. There is a noise of a body hitting the net and then the recoil of metal springs. I reach my hand out and see dark brown hair followed by blue clothes.

"Name?" I sneer.

"Rory." She says. There is no hesitation in her voice as she answers.

"Make the announcement, Six." I say.

Tris grins over at me, looking Rory up and down as if she was judging a piece of meat. I bite my lip and quirk my eyebrows at her. She grins at me.

"First jumper...Rory!" She yells. The rest of the Dauntless members start to cheer wildly, as I hold one of her hands up over her head. She beams out at the crowd, but then turns her gaze to her feet as if she is embarrassed. Tris takes her and walks her over to the wall to wait for the others.

The next person to jump is a Candor girl. Lauren pulls her out and growls at her. "Name smart mouth?"

"Kim." The candor girl says. Lauren walks her over to Rory while another body falls.

I see Tris offering an Amity boy a hand. He reaches out for her and she pulls him from the net. I can't help but feel like he is holding on to her hand too long. I walk over from where I had just pulled a Dauntless born from the net. I get in his face and say in a low voice, "I believe that Six asked you your name?"

He looks up at me and then back at Tris, "Ian." He says.

"Well Ian, you can go stand with the others over at the wall." I growl. Tris gives me a warning look, but I don't care. I have never been fond of other people touching Tris and I know she isn't a fan of it either.

"Jealous much, Four?" Lauren yells.

"Shut it Lauren, just do your job." I snap back.

Tris comes over and takes my hand. "Easy there killer, you know I only have eyes for you. Besides, I am not attacking every girl that makes eyes at you am I. I would have to fight half the transfers. They have all been staring at you."

She walks back to her position at the net. I look over at Ian and glare at him, then back at Tris. "Tell that to Ian." I mumble under my breath.

When everyone has jumped, I walk over to the group of initiates. I barely register Zeke yelling 'ye'haw!' As he falls onto the net. Tris laughs and shakes her head. I just roll my eyes. _How is it he is a leader again?_

Zeke and Lauren head over to where we are standing in front of the initiates. They tell the Dauntless born to follow them, which they all do without complaint. That leaves Tris and I standing with the transfers. We turn to face them and Tris speaks up.

"This is Four and I am Six, before you make any comments, know that we are both Dauntless leaders and you being factionless is more a reality than you being a member at this point." She pauses to give any of them the chance to speak up, but they take her warning seriously and don't, for once. _Good. They should be scared._

When no one speaks up, she continues. "We will be your instructors for the entirety of initiation. The first thing we will do today is give you a tour of what the lucky ones will call their new faction. Follow us."

With that, I turn and start walking towards the tunnel into the pit. Tris catches up with me and whispers in my ear, "That Candor girl thinks you're 'hot in kind of a scary way'. She was telling her friend about it."

"Is that so? Well I guess we will just have to put an end to that right now." I say, wrapping my arm around her shoulders as we walk. There are some murmurs from the transfers but we ignore them. We continue to walk until we reach the entrance into the Pit. This time I am the one that speaks.

"This is the Pit it is the center of Dauntless life. Everything you could want to do from shopping to tattoos is here. You are each allotted a certain number of points each month to spend here, you will learn to love it." I motion for them to follow as we make our way down the narrow passage ways that lead to the bottom. When we reach the Pit, we continue walking until we reach the chasm.

I turn to Tris to see of she wants to do this part. She shakes her head at me and I turn to face the gathered initiates once more, "This is the Chasm. It represents the fine line between bravery and idiocy. One jump will end your life, it has happened before, it will happen again. You have been warned."

I stand with Tris by the Chasm watching as the initiates either look over the rail or shrink back. The look in her eyes tells me she is not here with us, instead she is lost in a far away time and a far away place. She is thinking of her own initiation. I wrap my arm around her, pulling her up against me. She slides her arm around my waist and sighs.

"I love you. You are safe and here with me." I say, pressing my lips to the top of her head.

She just nods and pulls me closer. I look over and see that most of the initiates are done looking around. They are milling about talking in groups or standing nervously off to one side.

"Time to go," I say to Tris. Again she nods and pulls away from me.

"Let's go," she yells over the roar of the Chasm, "time for lunch." She motions for everyone to follow us, and I wrap my arm back around her as we walk to the cafeteria.

We reach the dinning hall and everyone stands, clapping and stomping as the initiates arrive. We head to an empty table, knowing that they will need guidance during their first meal as Dauntless members. We are having hamburgers and fries, traditional Dauntless welcoming food.

Tris takes a hamburger from the tray in front of her.

"Its a hamburger," I say dryly, "put this on it." I passes her the ketchup.

She shakes her head and grabs the mustard. She puts it on her burger, along with a slice of cheese. Then she takes a bigger than necessary bite, rolling her eyes and grinning, as the transfers join us. I laugh when a glob of mustard squeezes out onto her lip. She wipes it away and laughs at my inside joke.

A few of them heard our conversation and give us strange looks, others sit down and start taking their own food. There are no Abnegation this year, so everyone has seen a hamburger before. Tris continues to eat and I eat watching the transfers as they settle in.

"What's up with you two?" An Candor boy asks.

"Well, they are obviously together." An Erudite girl says. I can't help but notice one of the candor girls and that Amity boy, Ian, listening intently to the conversation.

Tris and I don't say anything we just keep eating. The other initiates look at her curiously. Silently asking her to explain. She looks up from her food and sighs in frustration rolling her eyes at them.

"It's obvious isn't it? He has on a wedding band and so does Six. He has a tattoo on his left wrist and she has the same one on her right wrist. Not to mention that he kissed her in front of all of us. Was I the only one that noticed that?" She finishes.

Tris lets out an amused laugh and I fight hard to keep my face neutral. I reach for the salt and a few of them look to see the **X** I have tattooed there. The others seem to be considering all the evidence she has put towards her case. They look over at the two of us and then back to the Erudite girl.

"So are you two married?" Another Erudite girl says. I recognize her as the first jumper. I think her name is Rory.

Tris looks over at me and I know she is silently telling me to speak up. "Yes." I say, in my harsh instructor tone. "Six is my wife."

The table breaks out into murmurs and I continue to eat. Tris does the same, acting like their talk doesn't effect her, even though I know it does. She hates to be the center of attention, though I kind of expected this.

"Why all the talk? You've never met a married couple before?" I snarl. They all immediately grow silent. Everyone puts their heads down and continues eating. Everyone except the Candor girl.

"You two are married? But you are both so young." She says.

"Age doesn't matter in Dauntless. Action and conviction of thought are what matter." I say firmly. No one says anything after that, we just go on eating in silence.

When we have finished eating we show them to the dorms. We tell them to meet us in the training room the next morning and Tris reminds them that they will be factionless if they are late. Then we go back to our apartment.

Tris goes in and sits down on the couch. She grabs a throw pillow and stares out the window. I know that look too well. She is questioning herself again, questioning us again.

"Tris, don't." I say softly. I sit down next to her and rub her back.

She doesn't say anything back. She just continues to stare out the window at the darkening city. I don't press her on it. I just let her stare. No matter what I do, I can't convince her of the way other people see her. They see a brave, beautiful Dauntless leader, a person that saved our faction, our city, really. She just sees a scared skinny Stiff. I already know the question that will come next.

"Tobias, why are you with me? They are right, we are so young. Why did you marry me?" She says, I can tell by her voice she is holding back tears.

"Because I chose you. You already know why and me saying it all again won't make you believe it. I don't know what will." I say, sighing.

"Tell me again, please." She says, still not looking at me. "Tell me again and I will believe it."

There is a desperation in her tone, like there always is. It makes me angry and heartbroken all at the same time. Angry that I can't convince her no matter how many times I try, and heartbroken that she feels so inferior sometimes. I reach over and take her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me.

"I chose you because you chose me. You are selfless, smart, honest, kind, and brave. You loved me even though I wasn't worth loving. You mended me when I was broken. You are the most beautiful girl I know. Looking at you is like waking up."

She closes her eyes and nods at me. "I believe you."


End file.
